


Galaxies Combined.

by ari_arielle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Iwazumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_arielle/pseuds/ari_arielle
Summary: "(Y/N),how much do you love me?"





	Galaxies Combined.

"(Y/N), how much do you love me?"  
The question was abrupt, and halted the female mid-sentence.  
Her colored eyes briefly strayed to the brown haired male beside her, whose long hands(For all his love for volleyball,she suppose something should come out of it.) loosely hang from the chair he had turned backwards to her, his eyes displaying pure curiosity, with a hidden hint of agitation.  
Her eyes back on the carefully worded sentences, she responded,  
"Why do you ask?"  
He watched her carefully, adding in a shrug.  
"Just curious."  
A thoughtful look graced the female's features, her eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated on how to answer such a vague question.  
Finally, she settled for an answer.  
"Count the stars,"  
His eyes lit up like a bulb, a giggle erupting from his mouth before confusion entered his mind.  
Looking out at the window, where the sun stood in all it's glory.  
"Eh?But,(Y/N)-chan,it's morning."  
Rolling her eyes, she retorted almost immediately, the book in her hands forgotten.  
"Exactly."  
Oikawa blinked once, then twice.  
"Eh?!"He cried unceremoniously.  
"You're so mean."  
Pouting,the male turned away.Behind him, the female giggled lightly, her hand reaching up to her lips to hide said laugh, her cheeks flushing red with laughter.  
Nevertheless, Oikawa perked up at the laugh, a bright smile lighting up his features.  
"Iwaizumi-san was right,"She said, the glint of mischief flashing in her eyes.  
Oikawa huffed, an accusing glare directed towards the female.  
"I shouldn't have let you meet Iwa-chan."He mumbled lightly underneath his breath, his eyes stubbornly remained on the floor,as if a refusal to admit his defeat.  
Feeling as if she had gone a bit too far,the girl approached the pouting male, her eyes softened.  
"Tooru, you and I both know how much I love you."She said softly,grinning at the words she was about to say next.  
"I love you more than the galaxies combined."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm pretty new to writing on Archive of our own, so please forgive for any mistakes I've made.  
> I might come off as standoffish, and if I seem rude,I apologize.  
> So, yeah.  
> I'm half certain I'm younger than most of you,  
> But I look forward to being friends with everyone.


End file.
